Without Hesitation
by Cable Addict
Summary: Another prediction based on a youtube video with previews. Danny and Sully are in the presence of Wakefield. What will happen? Who will die? Rated for language.


A/N: So I found this interview with six the Harper's Island cast. It had: Abby, Jimmy, Trish, Henry, Shea and Sully. I'm not sure if those specific people mean anything special (ie they're the ones that get off the island), but it was interesting. I'd post the link, but doesn't seem to like it when you post links linking to other sites. *Sigh* So here's what it's titled. If you're curious, look it up. Title: **Harper's Island - Final Interviews With The Dead and SEASON FINALE PREVIEW!**

This fanfic was based on the scene with Wakefield stalking Danny with his big-assed knife.

**Note:** You just know that either Danny or Sully is going to die. Sully's finally deciding to change his ways, and we got to see more of Danny's character. Both of those mean that one, or both, are going to be the next victim or either Wakefield or the second killer. It totally sucks! I love them both!

--

Something was off. Christopher 'Sully' Sullivan could feel it. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and there was a chill that ran through his bones that wasn't in anyway connected to the cold Harper's Island weather. He kept walking on the path that he was on, not wanting to alert Danny, who was walking behind him, of anything out of the ordinary. Even though the killings were scaring the crap out of everybody on the island, Sully could tell that it was really affecting Danny. His friend had an odd sense of justice that other people on the island lacked, and Sully worried about how Danny would be when they got off the island and back to the mainland.

Yes, they were all going to get off the island. He was keeping positive from now on. No more being negative. No more being guarded. No more of his old ways. This was a fresh start for him. He was going to start over from scratch. If this experience was going to teach him anything, it was going to be that life is to damn short. He had also made a silent pact that he was, from now on, going to live life to the fullest in honor of his fallen friends. After all, it was the least that he could do.

The feeling that something was off intensified and Sully finally decided to say something. He stopped in the middle of the path and slowly turned around.

"Man, there's something…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence. There, behind Danny, was John Wakefield, knife in hand.

"Danny!" He yelled, cocking the shotgun in his hand.

-

Danny whipped around, gun raised, not knowing what to expect. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw Wakefield, and he stumbled backwards, trying to get away. As he moved his feet, he felt his right foot get caught on something, most likely a tree root, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He watched helplessly as Sully ran at Wakefield, shooting off his gun.

-

Sully tightened his finger on the trigger and fired off a round. He felt a wave of despair as the round sailed over Wakefield's left shoulder, missing by mere centimeters. He fired again, this time hitting Wakefield in the middle of the shoulder.

-

Wakefield looked down at his shoulder and brought his hand up to the wound that was bleeding freely. He quickly pulled his hand away and glared down at his hand when it came back covered in a bright red liquid. He raised his knife and charged at Sully.

-

Chris watched with bitterness as the monster in front of him inspected his gunshot wound. He could have easily hit him over the head with the butt of the gun, but for some odd reason, he found himself frozen on the spot. He couldn't move his legs or even his arms. All he could do was watch as John Wakefield raised his knife and came at him. Instincts finally kicked in and he was able to raise the shotgun, blocking the long blade of the knife. It glinted in the sunlight and both Sully and Danny were able to see that the tip of it was stained with red. Blood. The blood of Nikki and Shane and Cal. The blood of their friends.

As Wakefield pulled the knife back, preparing to strike again, Sully swung the gun, hitting him in the stomach. Wakefield stumbled back slightly, loosing his footing slightly and going off the trail and into the green foliage that separated the plants and the walkway.

Sully swung again hitting him on the side of the head. This resulted in a new wound and caused Wakefield to be momentarily stunned.

Sully, acting on adrenaline, quickly pushed Wakefield up against a tree and held the shotgun horizontally against his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" He hissed, not remembering that the knife was still in his enemy's hand.

Wakefield smirked a sickening smirk and, not saying a word, raised the knife just enough so that it stayed out of Sully's line of sight.

"Sully!" Danny screamed, realizing quickly what was about to happen.

Sully turned his head just enough so that Danny was in the corner of his eye. He saw the horror on his friend's face and in that split second, realized what was about to happen.

He attempted to jump back, but he wasn't quick enough. He felt the blade enter his body just below his ribcage. He instinctively looked down, but as soon as he did, he wished that he hadn't. The blade was being pushed in, but blood was flowing out. His blood. He saw Wakefield pull the knife back out and was faintly aware of the fact that he tasted copper and that someone was screaming. He turned his head, sending one last glance at Danny, who was yelling. He'd be damned if the last thing he saw was the son of a bitch that killed him. He wanted his last image to be something peaceful. Something friendly. Danny fit that description perfectly. Slowly, Sully fell to the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth as he did. He closed his eyes, wishing that it would all stop. The pain. The noise. Everything.

And to his surprise, it did.

--

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any good? Sorry if I rambled slightly. I just felt that since Sully decided that he was going to make changes, the sort of 'literal'-ness fit him. I dunno. Let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, I don't know if Sully is someone that is going to die, but I predict that he either will die, or is involved somehow. I dunno why, I just do. I guess he's to pretty for everything to work out perfectly. ; )**


End file.
